


Our Lucky Circumstances

by imaginationsensatioN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ao Haru Ride AU, M/M, Tsukki is Kou, Yamaguchi is Futaba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationsensatioN/pseuds/imaginationsensatioN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was walking home from school and it was pouring.The raindrops trickled down the faces of those who have forgotten their umbrellas. Unfortunately I am included In that group.</p><p>This work will follow the storyline of Ao Haru ride, with slight moderations. </p><p>Okay, I'm just going to mention you do not have to have watched/read ao haru ride to enjoy this fic, there might be spoilers, but I replaced each of the characters and tweaked them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Ao Haru Ride Au for tsukkiyama. This work was inspired by the mainpulation created by ohbirds on tumblr. This is half planned and I still need to sort out some details and also some other characters will appear in this but im not exactly sure whom and the chapters will be longer in the future and thanks mac for helping me edit it

I was walking home from school and it was pouring. The raindrops trickled down the faces of those who have forgotten their umbrellas. Unfortunately I am included In that group. I sought cover from the rain under a roof I found nearby. I stood there for a while, getting self conscious, as the people walking past gave me pitying looks, not going out of their way to help out at all. 

I heard a tiny hum and looked around at who it was. My eyes tried to take it in the sight, it was Tsukishima. He was cleaning his glasses on his jumper — or attempting to is probably describe it better. He was just smudging the water around his lenses even more and making them fog up. He grew irritated at the sight of it not working. He took sight of me and got startled slightly. We looked at each other in the eyes ever so slightly and quickly looked away again, blushing. 

He suddenly said, “It came down pretty suddenly didn’t it?”.  
I mumbled, “Yes it did,” and then it became awkward again. 

I was looking around trying to distract myself from that awkward conversation and noticed a crumpled flyer to do with the festival coming up. 

I said before I could catch myself, “Tsukki! Are you going to the festival?”  
He just gave me a confused look as my face became a violent shade of red. I tried to make an excuse, but none of them worked for this particular situation. He suddenly came over to me and grabbed something out of his bag, it was his gym top.  
He dropped it onto my head and said, “It’ll help you keep warm.”  
I asked under my breath, “Have you ever worn this?” and he nodded his head in response.

He said, “I have, but only once.”  
I screeched, and said, “So, you have worn it.” His only response was a laugh and a smile. 

Tsukki and I never saw each other often, considering we were in different classes. Sometimes though we passed each other in the hallways and stole glances off each other, those moments always ended out in red faces. 

Later on, when I gave his gym top back. He started getting flustered and muttered, “Are you coming to the summer festival?”  
I was confused, Was he asking me to go to the festival with him? I shook my head, he said suddenly, “Meet me at 7pm, at the clock tower in the park.” We looked at each other and took a silent vow. 

After that conversation, one of his friends walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. He kept bugging me on what’s happening between Tsukki and me. 

I finally snapped and shouted, “You are annoying me, please stop. This is exactly why I hate you and your friends. That is the reason why I hate all of you.”  
A figure was rounding the corner nearby, when this happened. It happened to be the person who I didn’t want to hear that. Tsukki pretended to look away and left without a trace. 

I waited at where we were supposed to meet up. He didn’t arrive, I suppose I wouldn’t blame him after I made that accusation. I would have had the same reaction. After that night, I heard whispers among the school year saying that Tsukki has left the school, I didn’t know that those words affected him that much. I wish I could reverse that moment and maybe replace those words with “Tsukki, I love you.” 

I wish that could have happened, but now all I have to do is bare with it.


	2. The Frustration of Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi gets frustrated at people and life in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your positive feedback so far.

The alarm went off waking me up from my slumber. It’s been quite a while since then, three years to be precise. I opened my eyes and checked my alarm. It took a while to process what time it was, when my mind finally processed it, I shot out of bed and scrambled out of my room, tripping on everything at my wake. 

I was late to one of my last terms in my first year of high school, all i could think was uniform, scarf and run. I ran out of the door, I kept running until my scarf fell off, right at the place where Tsukki and I had our exchange, it sent shivers down my spine. Sadly, I couldn’t stay there reminiscing considering I will be late for school. I grabbed my scarf that fell and resumed running frantically. 

When I arrived at school, Hinata screamed, “Yamaguchi!” from across the classroom. I looked up and saw the orange hair.   
He gave me the book I lent him back as I said, “Good morning, and thanks by the way.”   
Hinata said in reply, “No problem!”

I shoved the book in my bag with great difficulty, and when it fit in Hinata remarked, “Why do you study so much? You will have no sense of appeal towards others, if you keep studying.”   
All I did was laugh and smile, while shoving my scarf into the bag. Kageyama, my other friend stalked over to us and mumbled something along the lines of, “Well, that’s Yamaguchi for you.”

I beamed, and said, “Good morning Kageyama.” Hinata said, “At least Yamaguchi is better than Yachi.” 

I smiled nervously, and muttered, “Yeah.”

Hinata said, “Why do people take special interest in her anyway?, she hasn’t done anything special.” 

I mumbled, “Neither Have I.”

Kageyama said, “What did you say Yamaguchi?”  
I said, “Nothing.” 

I honestly felt sorry for her, most people hated her because she is just who she is. She reminds me of myself in middle school, she was being isolated for the same exact reason I was. The way I dealt with it was, become a different person. I just changed my beliefs, I did the exact opposite of what the others hated, and here I am. 

Lunchtime came and I got my daily dose of a meal for four and was walking down the hall when I heard a familiar name, “Tsukishima!” a boy called. 

The person replied with, “Please call me sensei.” 

I turned around and saw someone who looked the spitting image of Tsukishima, except he had a mole under his right eye. 

The boys resumed ignoring the teacher’s pleas and said, ‘We have some gum, want some?”

The teacher sighed and nodded, taking the piece from them. 

Hinata stood on his toes and suddenly put his head on my shoulder, “Do you think that teacher is cute?”

I was startled by his remarked and got embarrassed. Hinata remarked, “You are all about studying normally, not caring about anyone else, but now all I see is you getting embarrassed over a teacher no less. Don’t you agree Kageyama?”

Kageyama nodded and said, “Very much so.” 

I said, “It’s not like that!”

Hinata said, “It was only a joke, no need to get so butthurt about it. “

I laughed and nodded. Two boys near us said, “Don’t you think that Yamaguchi guy is quiet? He’s so shy, it looks like he cannot even make proper friends.” 

i stiffened up and said, “Kageyama, I’m your friend right?” 

He slowly nodded his head and said, “if you say so?”

After that ordeal we walked the halls of the school, Hinata said, “You ought to speak up more, you would be quite popular if you tried.” 

I said, “I don’t really care that much honestly, when I have you two around.”

There was an awkward silence and didn’t realise there was a wall of a boy about to knock into me. I dropped my food and he went to catch it, doing so perfectly. 

He muttered, “Pathetic,” as he handed it back to me. He walked away after that, and it suddenly clicked. 

This was Tsukki, my Tsukki. 

He even had the same mannerisms as before. I looked in the direction in which he went. Kageyama snapped me out of my daze, saying, ”‘Yamaguchi, we will leave without you if you don’t hurry up.” 

I said, “Go without me, I forgot something.” 

Hinata muttered, “Sure.” and left me. 

I just stared straight ahead and ran in the same direction Tsukki did. It must have been him, right?, No one else was like him. I didn’t even see him properly, but I just knew it was him. I ran and caught up with him,. He even walked the same as he did, before. 

Someone that was behind me shouted, “Hisakawa!”

He looked behind him, and we stared at each other for a moment and smiled. I just stood there shocked, trying to connect the dots. This was him, but I don’t remember him having a name like Hisakawa. His name was Tsukishima Kei wasn’t it? 

He was walking away from me now with the person who was behind me. After the school day finished, I was on the train contemplating our previous encounter. Why was he Hisakawa? not Tsukishima. Was that really him? He has changed a lot, but it was still him. I’m sure of it. 

I got off the train and started my trek home. I was walking the usual route and was looking at the ants that were walking on the road along side me.I looked up and saw him. I made a strangled cry, and covered my mouth. This startled him and made him turn around looking straight at me. I turned red and said a bit too loud, “I live in this area as well, I am not stalking you.” 

I turned redder and regretted my decision immediately. I feared for the worst, but all he did was smirk and walk away. I pretended nothing happened, and continued my trek home. We kept walking until suddenly he stopped. He stopped at the place, the place where we had our encounter. 

He walked in there and stood where we had our exchange. 

I said, “Tsukki?” to confirm my thoughts. 

His reply was, “It’s Hisakawa actually.” 

I was shocked, it was him, but not actually him.   
I said, “Sorry. That was my fault.” 

As I was about to walk away, he said, “It came down pretty suddenly, didn’t it?”

I gasped and looked behind me. He was smiling, his smile. 

I said, “So it is you, Tsukki.”

Tsukki replied with, “Didn’t I just tell you it’s Hisakawa, not Tsukki. I am Hisakawa Kei. My parents divorced, I changed my name.”

Was this really him? Everything changed about him, his name, his voice, even his glasses. The boy in front of me was that really him? The first person that I ever liked? 

Tsu- wait, Hisakawa said, “You never noticed me, did you? I have been here since the beginning of the year. I was expecting you to notice me, within the first few weeks, but it’s been two terms and you finally noticed me. It’s quite hilarious really.”

I stood there stunned. He said, “I noticed you since the beginning even though you have changed drastically.” 

I snapped, “Drastically!”

He replied with, “Yes you have changed drastically. You used to be less outspoken.” 

I said, ‘You know you could have spoken to me before I recognised you. I am not the only one who has changed.”

Hisakawa said, “Well before I was Tsukishima, now I am Hisakawa.”

He has changed, drastically as he put it. This wasn’t the boy whom I met. He walked over to me and said, “Do you want to hug and reminisce?”

I stood there blankly, staring at his forward move. I said, “Please do not offer that to me ever again. “

He nodded, and said, “You’ve always hated my friends and I. That’s something about you that hasn’t changed.” 

“You were different, though. You were always an exception, Tsukki,” I said, before he could continue. I’ve always wanted to say that and now it has been done. 

He only replied with a simple nod and a smile. After a short while, he said, ‘I’ve always felt the same way. I liked you too.” 

Is it back to normal, I wonder. Is it like our middle school days?

He interrupted my thoughts and said, “Sadly, we cannot go back to the past. It’s not like that anymore, we have changed.” 

I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes. 

He noticed this, and said while walking away, “Don’t cry. it annoys me.”

I saw his face as he left, there was a sense of longing in his eyes, he was like a lost puppy looking for his owner. He was lonely. 

After our plans three years ago, I thought we could sort out what happened, but instead he just left without a trace. I was so frustrated, why is he like this? Why did he do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, the reason why i chose Hisakawa is because it means "Long Time ago" and "river." Hopefully you get the long time ago bit, but I chose river because it represents how fast he changed and moves.


	3. Yachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Yamaguchi is formally introduced is Yachi, and other events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's a new chapter

At school the next day during lunch, I went to the school store and bought my usual meal for four, when they ran out of bags. 

The lady said, “Wait a moment, I’ll go get some bags for you to carry your meal.”

I reply earnestly, “It’s alright, I can carry these.”

“Are you sure?”

I nod, and start walking off when someone grabs my wrist. 

I look behind me and saw that it was the other lunch lady grabbing onto my wrist. I took a gulp. 

She said, “Where do you think, you are going young lady? You haven’t paid for your meal yet, there’s no bag.”

I said, “I paid with the other lady.”

“That’s a lie, you have no bags with you.”

The conversations around us have ceased, everyone is staring at the scene. Hinata breaks the silence, saying, “You should know better Yamaguchi. Lying is bad enough as it is, but stealing. I did not expect such bad things from you.”

As I was about to reply, a person came up behind us and put their hand on my shoulder. 

“She paid for it,” the mystery person said. 

I was trying to process the situation, who was this defending me? Was it Tsukki? It can’t be right? I looked up warily, wondering if it was him. It was him. 

The lunch lady said, “Excuse me?” 

Tsukki said, “She paid for it, She paid for her lunch, you can ask the other lady and she’ll say the same thing.”

The lady went to get the other lady, she came back and said, “You can go now, you caused enough fuss.”

I was about to leave when, Tsukki stopped me. 

“You still need to apologize,” Tsukki said. 

“I do not need to apologize, I am of higher authority in this situation,” the lady said.

“You need to apologize, there was a misunderstanding between you two and you were at fault, that means you need to apologize. Authority does not excuse you from being impolite.”

She said, “Sorry,” and everyone resumed their conversations. I was about to apologize for the trouble when Tsukki left. I ran after him, hoping I’ll catch up to him in time. When I caught up to him, I said, “Tsukki, Sorry for causing you trouble and thank you for what you did.”

He replied, “No problem.”

“Thank you for doing that, you kept me at peace and kept me from bursting out in anger.”

“That’s all it takes? You are pretty weak, aren’t you? Is that why your relationships between you and your friends weak as well? All you’re doing is toying at the idea of friendship, that’s pathetic.”

He started to leave when I said, “It may be pathetic to you, but I need to do it.”

“I don’t care what you do, because it doesn’t concern me,” he said as he took his leave. 

Why is he like this? Why does he save my school career and then call me pathetic afterwards? How is this the person from middle school, that I used to know. 

 

We were playing cops and robbers. The cops were getting ready to capture robbers, I was seeking a hiding spot to get away. I found a fence that blocked the cops vision, from me. I was about to get ready to hide when, another person had the same idea, it was Tsukki. 

I was about to leave, when he said, “Stay, the cops have finished counting.” 

I nodded, and crouched behind him. I started staring absent-mindedly at the nape of his neck,when he started leaning back in order not to get caught. My nose was centimeters away from his neck, and his smell was infiltrating my nose. He smelt like ordinary shampoo, and sweat. I started blushing realising, what i just did. 

He looked behind him, and was inches away from my face. He didn’t comment on what just happened, but instead said “Stay here Yamaguchi,” and ran off. 

As he ran off you could hear the cries of the cops nearby, exclaiming that he is now in gaol. When he was in gaol, I looked around me to see if there wasn’t any cops, there wasn’t so I ran. 

Suddenly, a cop came out of nowhere and tagged me. I sat in gaol, along with Tsukki. There was an awkward silence until, Tsukki said, “Thank You.”

 

During lunch at school, my friends and I were discussing yesterday’s turn of events. 

“Yamaguchi, how are you still buying lunch after the git made that mistake?” Hinata asked.

I slowly nodded. 

“You were so lucky that guy was there, to cover up your mistake.”

I was reaching my limit, when I said, “That situation wasn’t funny at all. You guys believed the git.”

Kageyama said, “Well, what were we supposed to do? We didn’t see it happen.” 

Tsukki’s words go through my mind, “All you are doing is toying at the idea of friendship, that’s pathetic.” 

i accidentally let out a scream in frustration leaving Kageyama and Hinata staring at me in confusion. Luckily they didn’t focus on me for too long, because as of now their attention was focused on Yachi. 

She was about to head outside when a couple of boys were asking where she ate lunch, she smiled and said, “I eat with my friends outside, it’s fun.” The boys nodded and let her off. 

Hinata mumbled, “Why do people think she’s so special anyway? Just because she has lunch outside with her friends mean that she is automatically the best person on earth.” 

The conversation stopped there when a teacher said, “Futaba! there is some print-outs and notes to be handed out, can you please get to that?”

I nodded, and stood up. 

 

“Good luck,” Hinata says.

“Aren’t you going to help me?” I said.

They both shook their heads in unison, as I set off to do my duty. When I was walking through the school yard, I saw Yachi. It was cold out here, why was she outside on a day like this? She was by herself, eating. She was lying, about eating with her friends in another class?

I walked up to her and said, “Yachi? It’s quite cold out here, aren’t you freezing?”

She laughed, and said, “I’m fine out here, I like the cold.”

I knew she was lying, but I didn’t press it. My eye caught something of hers, it was a charm. It was of a volleyball, it was the same charm that I had in middle school. 

Yachi noticed that I was looking at her charm and took out another one. 

“You can have that one if you want, I’ve got doubles.”

I replied with,”But this doesn’t suit my personality.”

“It doesn’t really matter what your personality is, you still can own it.”

I said, “Thank you Yachi.”

“No problem and thank you for hanging out with me, it’s nice to have someone talk to me. I get why people hate me, but I can’t change who I am. Everyone changes who they are for other people all the time, so we are all playing the same game.” 

I nodded, and checked my pockets to see if I had anything to give in return. I felt something and took it out, it was a hand-warmer. I gave it to her and said, “Here in exchange for the charm.” 

I smiled and said as I walked off, “Thank you again Yachi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I need your opinion on something do you want me to do longer chapters? or keep them as it is?
> 
> Thanks


	4. It Was Nice While it Lasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turning point.

While treading through the hallway towards the staff room, I saw Tsukki. He was being lectured, by Tsukishima-Sensei. It was about his grades, the teacher was lecturing to him about how he couldn’t be in the top classes if he had grades like he did. 

I was stunned at the news, and was paralysed and couldn’t move from where I was standing. 

Tsukki took notice of me and questioned, “What are you looking at?”

I said, “Nothing!” and quickly ran into the staff room. I grabbed the print-outs and notes, which weighed me down considerably. I opened the door with my foot when Tsukki walked past. 

He saw the stack of papers and smirked, “None of your so called friends help?”

After that comment, he walked away not giving out any word of sympathy, how dare he? 

While I was getting uptight about the current situation, Tsukishima-sensei came up, “Sorry about him, he gets like that,” offering his hand out, he said, “Where’s your class? I can help you get these there.”

As we were walking up the stairs to my classroom, he was trying to make small talk to put it simply. He asked, “Are you Kei’s friend?”

I nodded and answered, “We went to the same middle school.”

He nodded in understanding, shaking his long gold hair. He started smiling to himself, I wonder why? 

“I know he can be pretentious at times, but please try to befriend him.”

After that, he started smiling, he had the same smile as Tsukki when he was in middle school.   
Tadashi, do not think about him in middle school.

\---------------------------------

After that we parted ways. 

Akiteru was walking up the stairs to his class when he said, “Hey Kenma!”

Kenma looked at him with a passive face, and slowly nodded. Akiteru soon left, but straight after Kuroo came up and said, “Kenma? Are you going to the annual karaoke party the class is having?” 

Kenma said, “No, I’m not.”

“How come you aren’t going? You haven’t been to one this year.”

All Kenma said was, ‘I don’t feel like going. I do not want to be remembered as Kenma from this class. I do not like this class.”

Kuroo was about to oppose about the idea, but Kenma said, “It has nothing to do with you, Kuroo.”

Kenma walked away after that, leaving Kuroo stunned. 

\---------------------------------  
Yamaguchi put the printouts and notes on the teacher’s desk. 

To the right of me, I heard Hinata saying, “Oh it’s you Yamaguchi.”

Kageyama and Hinata were looking through “Volleyball Monthly”, arguing over which position is better. A sigh tore through my mouth, I had nothing in common with them, am I really their friends?

 

I shook that thought out of head and walked up to them and said, “What are you arguing over this time?”

They both took a glance at me and about to resume their conversation when Hinata noticed a volleyball keyring. 

“Yamaguchi, You didn’t have that keyring this morning where did you get it?” Hinata asked innocently. 

“I may have got it from Yachi in our class?

“Yachi? Seriously? I thought you hated her? I thought we hated her?” 

I said hurriedly, “She was eating lunch, by herself outside.”

This time it was Kageyama who commented, “Pfft, What a dumbass.”

My heart was beating fast, and I was trying to hold it in. They keep insulting her yet, she hasn’t done anything to provoke them in anyway. It pisses me off honestly. 

I stood up, making Kageyama and Hinata stare at me in surprise. 

I shouted at them, “Shut up you two, you have never done anything special either. You cannot use that as an excuse to hurt people. That is just hypocritical and downright rude.”

Yachi came up and said, “If you hated me, you wouldn’t care what I did, but it seems it’s the opposite.”   
Kageyama and Hinata soon left after that comment, but not until Hinata said, “It was nice knowing you, Yamaguchi.”

It finally hit me, that I just said those words. I finally stood up for myself, but now I am back at the start. Everyone was watching me, making me feel even more anxious. I left the classroom hurriedly after that.

Yachi came up behind me and said, “Yamaguchi! Wait up, I need to say thank you.”

I said, “You don’t need to, I said it more for my own benefit more than yours.” 

Yachi only replied with, “At least you made someone else happy through that.”

I quickly walked away to the school yard after that, I found a corner which was deserted and sat there, contemplating what I’d just done. 

When I heard a familiar voice, “What happened to your acquaintances? Why are you alone?”

It was Tsukki. 

“I snapped at them, after your comment about them.”

Tsukki replied, “So, it was me who’s to blame?”

“No, it wasn’t it’s my fault that I did it in the first place.”

I was on the verge of tears, they were threatening to spill. Why am I like this?

The tears started clouding my vision, then I saw two figures, one with grey hair and one with black hair. They were holding a volleyball, chatting. I didn’t want to explain myself to them, and I was panicking. I stood up and turned around I forgot he was here, this is going to make it even more awkward. 

More people started to flood in every direction. A hand suddenly met with my head dragging me to Tsukki’s shoulder. He was shielding me?

The only comment that came from the people was, “Not another couple.”

Suddenly a smell overtook my nose, it was the same smell as all those years ago. 

He stopped the tension with, “So it was your fault? What was everything or just the snapping?”

I was flustered at his accusation and I said, “I don’t know, Tsukki.”

“You should really stop calling me, Tsukki.’  
It hit me unexpectedly, was he deeply affected when i called him that? Did it dig up old wounds? 

It’s hard to call him Hisokawa considering, his old self will be completely lost if I start calling him that. He started walking away after that, before he could take a turn I shouted, “Kei!”

He turned around after hearing his first name, all he did was smirk and walk off.

 

In the following weeks of school, I never chatted to my former-friends. It was finally at the end of the year, and the completion ceremony had just finished. I should really put a closure to Hinata, Kageyama and I’s relationship. They left the classroom, but I quickly ran after that shouting, “Hinata! Kageyama!”

I said in apology, “Sorry, I acted the way I did. I said it too harshly, but I truly did feel it at the time, even now.” 

Hinata was the one to speak up, “Sorry, Yamaguchi. You really are a great person and I can empathise with you, but you don’t fit in with Kageyama and I, considering you are the third wheel and all, but thanks Yamaguchi, it’s been fun.”

He smiled and left with Kageyama following behind. 

My teacher in elementary school said, “You should get along with others, because they would be friendly back.” Sometimes, though that’s not the case. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and said, “I want to catch up with you, Yamaguchi.” I recognised the sweet sound of Yachi’s voice and smiled. 

I smiled and said, “Sure.” 

She returned that with a nod and said, “Goodbye for now though Yamaguchi,” waving her hand. 

She walked on. I am content, with my decisions. They made me who I am today, and I am glad for that. 

Suddenly something tugged at my heart strings, and my mind went to Kei. Am I really going to do this all over again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the POV change was confusing, but it was essential to the plot. So, naturally I had to do them, but Thank You guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning.

I ran towards the shoe lockers looking for Kei. There was no one there, until I heard someone speak, “Who are you looking for?”

I looked around and it was Kei. 

“You,” I answered, “I was looking for you.”

“Why?,” he asked bluntly, “Did you and your friends live happily ever after?”

I shook my head, “That was not the case this time. We resolved our conflict, but we went our separate ways.”

“Kei,” A voice shouted at our direction, “I was still chatting to- Wait, are you the person who I helped carry the print outs?” I nodded, “Glad to see your well!”

“You too!” I chirped. 

“Kei, I will be at home tonight, I’ll prepare dinner for you and I will stay the night.”

My mind went haywire, Tsukishima-sensei is staying at Kei’s place? Are they in a relationship? Isn’t that pedophilia?

Kei noticed that, my mind went elsewhere and said, “Yamaguchi? This is my brother.”

Blushing from embarrassment I said, “Sorry for jumping to conclusions.”

Kei’s brother looked excited at the sight of us and said, out of nowhere, “Are you two dating?’

Kei looked at him with a look of disgust on his face, “Us dating? No way.”

I butted in and said, “You liked me in middle school though.”

“So did you,” Kei replied, “I probably was lying to make you feel better at the time.”

I bowed my head in defeat, when Kei’s brother broke up the fight, “I’m glad you are so close and what’s your name?”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Tadashi,” Kei’s brother pondered, “I remember you!”

A sudden look of realisation dawned upon Kei, “A teacher is making a pass at a student,” Kei shouted.

While Kei’s brother was distracted, Kei grabbed my wrist and told me to run with him.

\-----------------------------------

Akiteru was walking towards Kei’s room, when I saw him writing. I walked over to him and read the page, it read, ‘Yamaguchi Tadashi,”

“Do you have someone you like?” Akiteru whispered, as Kei screamed for him to go away.

 

\-----------------------------------

Kei and I were walking down the streets towards our respective homes, with his hand latched onto my wrist. I started badgering him about why his brother wasn’t living with him and why did his brother keep his old name, but he didn’t. 

After that comment, he turned cold.

“Can you please leave, Yamaguchi? You are annoying me.”

“I sort of can’t leave you,” I said lifting up my wrist. He let go of my wrist after that comment.

“You can leave now.”

I stayed put though, and hugged him, I soon started crying, leaving tear stains on his uniform. 

“I told you to stop crying,” Kei said, “It annoys me.” 

I stopped after that, letting go of him when he put his head on my shoulder. 

“Sorry Tadashi for everything. Sorry for making you wait that day, I had complications in my life, at home. I’m sorry,” Kei mumbled into my shoulder. 

Kei lift up his head. “I am sorry too. I shouldn’t have pressured you,” I apologised.

He ruffled my hair, “It’s alright. Do you want to walk home together?”

I nodded and we walked together until we had to part.

 

\-----------------------------------

Unknowingly to Tadashi, Kei never returned his home. His brother stayed at his home, waiting for him to come while the dinner got cold. Kei sat on some steps, near a bridge thinking about what happened and what will happen in the future. 

 

\-----------------------------------

A new school year started and I promised myself, that I will create new friends and form new relationships. I am hoping that, I will keep that promise. I walked into the gates and went to check my classes. 

I found my name in class 2’s list, next to Yachi’s. I quickly walked into the class where I was greeted by Yachi. I walked over to her and was about to ask when her holidays were, when a guy ran into the classroom yelling, “Kenma!”

The guy had a bed head, to put it in basic terms. His hair was defying gravity, pointing in all directions. The bed-head walked over to a guy who was playing with his phone. After that fiasco, I heard Kei’s voice.

“God, I’m not looking forward to being in the same class as that guy,” Kei said while trying to find a seat.  
The next morning, I went to chat to Yachi and said, “Morning, How are you?”

The conversation then went on from there, until Kenma walked in. We were about to greet him, when he pulled out his phone and started playing a game, sensing he didn’t want to talk to anyone, we let him be. When the bed head guy yelled his usual, “Morning Kenma,” and walked over to him.

Kenma ignored him and sat next to Kenma, and started blabbering about how excited he was to be in the same class again. I told Yachi, that I needed some fresh air, before class started.

I walked out of the classroom when Tsukishima-sensei bumped into me, he started asking me how my new class was and how I was handling it.

When he asked, “Why don’t you become a class representative?”

“I don’t think, I’m cut out for being in the class, but you are asking me to become me a representative. I am definitely not cut out for that,” I said. 

“You can just seize the opportunity, you know?”

“I know, Tsukishima-sensei.”

“Good, now I’ve got to hurry off now. Goodbye!” He said as he walked off.

During lunch, I was sitting on a bench by myself thinkings about the words Tsukishima said to me. Kei was walking past when he noticed me. 

“Have you given up already?” He asked me. 

“No not yet, I just need to find a place to start.”

“I think there will be one sooner than you think.” 

In class, we had to choose the class and event representatives. The teacher was getting irritated, because no one was cooperating when I put my hand up shakily.

The only thought that was running through my head was, what did I get myself into.

The teacher noticed my hand, “Ah, Yamaguchi. Come up here and take over for me. We now just need another class representative and three event ones.”

I walked over to the front of the classroom, my whole body trembling.

“Does anyone want to be class representative?’ I asked the class.

I scanned the classroom for any volunteers, when I noticed Kei put his hand up. 

“Tsu- Hisokawa, thank you for volunteering. If you please, can you come up and help me?”

Kei stood up without a word and stood by me. 

He said in a bored voice, “Any volunteers for event representatives?”

Yachi shot her hand up, a giant grin on her face. 

I nodded and told her to come up here. 

The next person was surprisingly, Kenma. It seemed he ahd no interest in any activities, besides gaming. Why did he choose this of all things?

I heard Kei whisper, it sounded like a countdown and when it hit one, the bed-head’s hand shot up. The teacher said, “Ah, Kuroo that’s a surprise. “

Kuroo and Kenma joined the front us at the front of the classroom, when the teacher said, “You five will be doing some leadership training, it will be an overnight camp and I expect everyone to be there. Tsukishima-sensei will be running this camp. Thank you for your assistance, you all may leave now.”

We all left the classroom after grabbing our things. I’m looking forward to this, I wonder how it will turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long. I had no motivation and was kind of procrastinating a lot.


End file.
